Polarization LED is a kind of light source capable of self-emitting polarized light. The polarization LED may be manufactured by non-polar surface or semi-polar surface GaN film growth on a substrate, so as to form a polarization light-emitting source capable of emitting polarized light, which possesses considerable application values in fields such as communication and image formation.
Taking a liquid crystal (LC) backlight source as an example, in order to simplify a structure of a traditional dual-polaroid LCD device, an existing technology adopts a solution in which a polarization LED backlight source capable of directly emitting polarized light is used as the LC backlight source of the LCD device. This reduces a volume of the LCD device.
However, such polarization LED obtained by using non-polar surface or semi-polar surface GaN film growth on a substrate also involves problem of poor illuminous efficiency, resulting in high power consumption of electric equipment.